


She's gotta be mine

by Ezequiela



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Falling In Love, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Tormienne, Unexpected Conversations, WTF, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezequiela/pseuds/Ezequiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened in the events of the episode 6x07, while Tormund and Snow are trying to convince the Free Folk to join the cause to defeat the Boltons from Winterfell.<br/>It focuses mainly in the question that everyone ask themselves when watching it.... And what happened to Brienne? How did Tormund react to her disappearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened in the Free Folk's camp

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with the Tormienne relationship, wanted to write something, but had no ideas at all, until I had a dream.  
> Guess I had to spit I out, and well, it was just free flow. I tried to make it as alike as possible to the dream.  
> It includes parts of the episode itself, from Tormund's POV regarding his concerns and problems ahead.  
> English is not my mother tongue, though I consider myself a good speaker.  
> Hope you like it!

-They're gonna hate me- I mumble.  
Lord _pretty-crow_ Snow fought with us and betrayed us. He’s fucking died for us too. -They'll have t’understand…-  
-But we _need_ them. There's no way we can defeat the Boltons without the Free Folk. You're strong and know no fear; I still remember how you faced the White army back in Hardhome without even blinking. You are no fool either. If I fall, you eventually will too.  
-I get it… let's do this- _before you start crying_ , I almost finish.

On the way to my fellow men, I look back. Behind me is Sansa, but where is her knight guard? I don't dare to ask, not since Snow gave me some warning looks after my “not ending stares” at her. So I try to remember a bit the past days. Last place I remember her talking was before “the smile”, back in the dining hall in Castle Black. She was sitting next to Sansa, who was speaking about some Uncle that had an army in a River-something place. Prior Snow asked me about the Free Folk numbers, I wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation, my mind was in Brienne, thinking over a plan to have her, she's gotta be mine. That's the only thing I know for sure so far.  
But then, a half day from our camp, she said her farewells and was gone. Where, I don't know, but gone anyway, and I must find out.

The campfires were being prepared to light. The heads of each clan had gathered around in a circle surrounding John, Ser Davos, Sansa and me, they knew something was going on. Ok, let's do it, I repeat. I walk to stand next to Wun Wun who was seated in order to keep up with the conversation, and a fellow man, looking at these Southerners.  
-I'm not gonna lie to you, but we need your help to defeat Bolton, a lord set in my home Winterfell, who has my brother. We ain't enough, but with you we may have a chance. - Wow, that's direct; _pretty-crow_ Snow has balls.  
As expected the heads of each clan look at me, or whisper between them, fuck how I hate this. Finally Dim Dalba exercises his role as spokesman for all:  
-We said we’d fight for you King Crow, when the time comes, and we meant it. But this isn't what we agreed to. These aren't White Walkers; this isn’t an army of dead. This isn't _our_ fight.  
Ser Davos might be the only who understands Dim Dalba by the look he's giving Snow; the odds are against them I can see that. I must intervene. –If weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Night King’s army, and I'll be a, pile of charred bones just like Mance. - I still shudder at the thought.  
-Remember Mance’s camp?- Dim Dalba retorts –It stretched all the way to the horizon… and look at us now, look what's left of us. If we lose this, we’re gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations! ‘Be like we've never there at all. We'd be the last of the Free Folk. - He's damn right…  
-That's what would happen to you if _we_ lose. The Boltons, the Kastarks, the Umbers, they know you're here! They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they finished with me they'll come for you. You're right, this isn't your fight. You shouldn't have to come to Winterfell with me, I shouldn't be asking ya! It's not the deal we made! I need you with me if we're gonna beat them, and we need to beat them if you gonna survive. - What a speech, _pretty-crow_ has left us all a lot to consider…  
-The crows killed him because he spoke for the Free Folk when no other Southerner would. He died for us. If we're not willing to do the same for him, then we're cowards, and if that's what we are, then we deserve to be the last of the Free Folk. - Bam! Some of us looked away with shame; even Dim Dalba chewed upon that.  
After a while, the earth trembled behind me, Wun Wun stood up. – _Snow_ \- he managed to say before walking away this meeting. King Crow nodded in relieve. I looked back to him, my duty here was done, if the giant tribe support his cause, others would do as well.  
As expected, Dim Dalba firmly walked towards Snow, and holding his gaze he offered his hand, I always knew he was a reasonable man. They shook hands and after a nod, Dim Dalba left. The rest followed him. I approached Snow who was still in bit disbelief and said: -You're sure they'll come?-  
-We're not clever like you Southerners, we say we'd do something, we'd do it. - I reply, _and that’s it_.  
Something it’s smelling very good, I must find out what have they been cooking while this chitchat had us entertained, I'm starving!

To my surprise, in my tour around the various tents and gatherings, the look of a small fella before me uncovers what was following me a few steps behind: this Southerner lady (half) sister of the crow, Sansa Stark. And so I wait for her to reach my spot as the polite man that I am.  
-Looking for anything special m’Lady? South of the Wall, we lose part of our inner charm, ‘cause it comes with the free lands, but sure we can make something if needed. -  
-Oh, everything is just fine ser Tormund. I just intended to wander around this settlement of yours. All my life I have heard awful stories about your people; though know I can see who wrong I was to believe them. There are moms who love their children, fathers who look after their families and cooperation and organization as a group. – This girl sees more of what lies beyond than seemed.  
-Well, we ain’t kneelers that I know. But we live, fight and die as you do too. We aren’t as wild as wildings means, except for the Thenns, those are pretty scaring bastards… Anyway, you must not fear us. John’s my friend and you his family; if I pledged my allegiance to him, the same’s with ya.  
-I’ve always tried my best to believe in the good faith of the people, but live has showed me otherwise; first the Lannisters, then the Boltons. They killed my family and did everything possible to hurt me. I do not know anymore who it’s worth trusting. But if my brother counts on you, rest assured I would as well. –She’s made up his mind.  
-And your protector? What does she thinks of me? - Straight to the chase, maybe I can understand now the odd behavior of the knight.  
-Brienne? Well… All I think of is that she has been through a lot to get me safe and…  
-What? Tell me ‘bout it. – She can’t leave without saying…  
-So, to cut a long story short, before finding me, she had served my own mother, Catlyn Stark, lady of Winterfell. From what she’s told me, she was to keep an oath to protect her daughters, that’s me and my sister Arya. Sadly, on her way she encountered Arya, who mistrusting, avoided her services, and that hurted her lots. Then she found me and I refused too. Hopeless, she secretly followed me until she saved me from my captors and swore an oath to me. Ever since, she has fulfilled her promise and guards me against any danger that shall come. -  
-She’s a true real fighter… - I mumble. I wasn’t meaning to speak my thoughts aloud, but I noticed she heard me.  
-Yes, she’ll find a proper match when the time comes; one that suits her perfectly and understands her manners. – Not realizing I had slowed my pace, she went on and continued her promenade on her own. Shit, that’s a lot to consider…  
-Tormund! – Someone shouts from behind; it’s Sylvi. I approach her.  
-What is it? –  
-We need wood for the fires, unless you wanna eat this tiny rabbit raw… -She chuckles.  
-It wouldn’t be my first time… -I sneer. –Ok, I’ll fetch some. ‘Be back in a while. –

The forest wasn’t far from the camp, a distance neither too far to hide if attacked nor too near to be ambushed from within. Alone with my sword and axe, one can never be too prepared, I thought over some things that occurred today. Somehow I managed to persuade my people into helping Stark’s cause, and most importantly, I found out many new things about Brienne’s life. Accounting for what I already knew, she’s a highborn woman (like I cared a shit ‘bout it!), some mock her appearance and man-like behaviors (fools!), she’s, above all, a warrior. Someone strong enough to carry the duty to protect others lives, apart from hers. The perfect woman to settle down and raise a family, with strong daughters and sons. For her, I’d stay here south of the Wall if she wants to; for her I’d even cut my beards and have a southern-like garment. Anything, honestly.  
Deep in my thoughts, I do not perceive I’ve already entered the forest. Back to my duties I start chopping off some small branches of pine trees and white barks. After a while I heard some noises. Quickly, my first instinct is to hide behind a big trunk and hold my breath. If I must fight, I might well know at least what I’m facing, and hiding ain’t doing any good. Slowly turning I sneak out into a bunch of bushes. My furs allow me to melt with the nature without being spotted. I crawl, little by little, into a nearer thicket in order to see and hear better the intruder. Luckily, he’s still unaware of me, if anything we’re good at hiding.  
I can’t see his banners, or other thing to identify this kneeler. He’s walking in my direction, and though he’s far from me, I grab my sword with one hand, and with the other my axe, preparing to attack.  
And when he’s just a few strides from my hideout, he turns around, draws his blade and faces whatever is attacking him from the back: a hooded man holding a big sword. The rest it’s a flurry fight with thrusts here and there and stifled cries. I truly fear the intruder’s attacker, his lightness movements and accurate slashes make me want to run away from that bloody situation.  
Eventually the second man finishes the first, with a delicate shift burying the sword on his neck. The snow on their feet starts to turn red while the man bleeds out. I do not dare to move, last thing I want it’s to be killed at the hands of this fine warrior. The slayer, standing, takes off the hood and raises a hand to sweep off the sweat on his forehead.  
_It’s her. It’s Brienne!_ I can’t believe she’s here. I can’t believe she just did that. Seven heavens, it’s her. It’s that beauty of strong woman. What’s she doing here? And why’s she leaving? _No, wait!_ But I my feet don’t obey, I’m stuck on the floor, my mouth dried and my body petrified. Kneeled in the thicket I watch her leave stunned, wallowing in my misery actions. Why didn’t I stand up? Why didn’t I shout her name? If I did so anyway, what would she think of me? That I was spying on her? Following? Preparing to attack her?

The sun it’s already gone when I manage to leave the forest, with the little wood I was able to chop before the incident; ‘cause after it all my strengths were gone, I melted like ice when I saw her, with her fierce courage and determined style.  
And even if _the night is dark and full of terrors_ , she’d be alone in the wild and cold, not wanting to join us in the camp, not wanting to be spotted. Why I don’t know, but I’ll keep her secret; no one will know I saw her, except her whenever it is we’d meet again.

I don’t know if I carry enough wood to light the fire or to cook, I don’t know what would we face in the Stark’s fight, and sure as hell I don’t know what would I do next time I see her; the only thing I know is: She’s _gotta_ be mine.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set between the events of episode 6x07 and 6x08, on the way of Brienne and Pod to Riverrun.  
> In the middle of the cold and icy northern soils, they're struggling to get through the night with few things to eat and not so much fire to warm. Pod makes some revelations that Brienne wouldn’t have expected to hear. What is it that make her so restless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's part 2 of the Tormienne fanfiction by public demand.  
> I was considering writing it as a continuity of the previous one, but I didn't know how far to reach.  
> It finishes before arriving to Riverrun to meet Blackfish, because I thought I'd be too much if I added the conversation with Jaime Lannister (and the feelings towards him).  
> I just didn't want to mix stories and Brienne's thoughts about each character.

All right. This one fought fiercely, it was an honor to combat him. Until this point, the adrenaline rushing through my body has avoided the tiredness to reach me. Now that I stand watching him bleeding out his life, I start feeling it coming, that aching in my forearms of holding Oathkeeper and the sharp pain in my lower tight. I do not care, I do not bother to see the damage done, because it reminds me of the sweet victory I conquered, it's indeed satisfying. What is not pleasant at all, it's the bloody cold; seven hells, how could people live in here…

As I stare to the bushes and trees before me, I let myself a time to recover. I clean the blood stained in my sword off and I proceed to walk away from this wilderness, in order to join Podrick. I hope the squire has found something else to eat, because knowing him, all he would had been able to collect would be a handful of berries –as if they'd grow in this cold place, and perhaps hunted a tiny silly squirrel, at much. I guess we will have both to be content with my hunts: 4 rats and 2 rabbits; enough to sleep through the night with a half filled belly. When I turn my back I can't help but a feeling of being observed, what I don't know. _It must be this horrible cold that tricks my mind_ , I think.

 

After a while, I see my horse grazing at the limits of the forest careless of the beasts such as shadowcats that feed on the poor souls that still wander at dusk; luckily the sun has not lain down just yet, there's a bit of light enough to allow me finding him. He suddenly raises his head, shakes his ears and looks straight at me. He neighs of joy when he notices me. –Good boy, let's go back- I whisper tenderly.

 

The camp, if it can be called that, because it's composed of a weak bonfire and two big cloths held by a stick as a shelter from the wind, but not from the cold and snow beneath, and lacks of everything need in a regular camp: chairs, tables, or even, proper tents.

Pod’s is already there –Everything alright m’lady? - He looks at me with a weary smile.

-Could be better, certainly- I sight.

-I wish I had packed more things m’lady, I'm sorry-

-Anyway it's better like that, we cannot afford taking another horse to Riverrun, Lord Commander Jon needs them more for the battle to come. I found something to eat, it will get us through the night-. I take the hunt out of my bag and hand it to Pod.

Fast as hare he starts preparing the dinner, no stewpots, no condiments, no potatoes added; just the animal pierced in a stick while turning it on the fire.

It tastes funny, even the food at Castle Black is better. Castle Black. Sansa. Where will they be now? Would she be fine? I want to believe her, I want to believe that Jon will protect her from the (ex-convicts) Black Brothers and the wildling folk, from the bloody Red Woman, and ser Davos. I want to believe she's safe and sound. I shouldn't have left her, but I do as she commands, as painful as it might be; she wants me to ride south to find allies, so I will do. But I can't help a feeling of discomfort, something it's not going to turn out as expected, and not knowing what it is, upset me most.

-Forgive me to dare to ask, m’lady, but what troubles your mind? Is it the wilding or it is just the cold? - Pod suddenly asks, he must have seen my fears reflected on my face.

-I beg your pardon? What wilding? - I reply in an innocent manner. I rather not talk about this now, but I've come to learn that Pod would never cease his attempts until he gets a satisfying answer; that does not mean I would tell him the whole truth.

-Forgive me once again, m’lady, but I am no fool. I noticed the way he stared at you back in Castle Black ever since we arrived with Lady Sansa. My former lord once told me to keep my eyes and ears always opened, no one knows what secrets one can find.- He smiles proudly, I guess he's talking about Tyrion, the Kingslay…  Jaime’s brother.

I don't know what to say. It is true that his stares had been more persistent over our time in Castle Black. I blush at the memory of the first lunch we had together when we first arrived there. He wouldn't stop staring the whole meal, at the time it made me feel uncomfortable, had not been Lady Sansa in there, I would have left that room. But now is different, he's no longer here, and the possibility to talk about this seats in front of me, what if… -Yes, he was… _persistent-_ better cut to the chase and be done with it –I hoped my indifference towards his… _attentions_ would make him desist, but… - _I was wrong._

-He didn't, I know that. I shouldn't be telling you this, m’lady, but he approached me once. - He stares now to the ground; it must me a confession of some sort to him. –He didn't want you to know we've talked, but I promise it was a harmless chat we had-.

-Seven Gods, Podrick! What did he want to know? Come on, do tell me! - I must relax, I'm almost crying and it'd be better if no one knows we're here, safer.

-Well… He wanted to know your name, something about he didn't “hear it quite well” when we arrived, that his mind was _elsewhere_ he said. I told him. He also asked me whether we had here more southerners’ women such as you, I didn't understand that. He rephrased, because I wasn't very able to understand his words, you see, the free folk here speak the common tongue, or so they say, because some mix languages and the outcome is awful. For example the giants…

-Podrick! Please, do not sidetrack. What is that he rephrased? - I could kill him right now!

-Sorry m’lady… Well, he said that you looked to be a fierce warrior, “one of the strongest fighters in Westeros”, I corrected him. He wanted to know if, and I quote, _all women south the wall are like her or are they refined like your Lady Sansa_. I know he meant no offense, but my understanding was that he was wondering if the regular woman found here in Westeros was the one committed to the family and subordinated to the man, or the one that is knighted and fights for her honor, like you. - He said everything he wanted; I reckon it was a relief to spit all this out by the looks on his face.

I don't know what to say, I'm speechless. –And what did you answered him? - That’s the only thing left he hadn't revealed.

-Honestly, I told him the truth: that your _status_ was not very commonly found. - He lowered his voice and looked down once again.

And he's damn right. Men and women both have always mocked me, underrated and underappreciated for my appearance and gender. Being a woman who fights hasn't been easy for me; society didn’t recognize me, though I’ve always strived to live up to the ideal of a true knight. All I ever wanted was to fight for someone who worth it, and so far, they’re either killed or not exist anymore. Lady Sansa has given me a hope to fulfill a promise made long ago, that encourages me enough to continue.

-And what did he answer? - I say after a long pause, my voice is nearly inaudible. Pod struggles to understand.

-Nothing m’lady. He just nod and walked away. - Then Pod mumbles.

 

After this, he starts tidying up the “diner”, throwing the remains and bones away and stashing the animals not eaten for the next journey. I silently go to cover beneath the drapes while I undo the clasps of the armour. As soon as Podrick finishes, he rushes to help. Within few minutes we’re done, and we lie down together to keep us warmed. Rapidly, he falls to sleep with low snores, he must be tired of the long journey we’ve had. I, on the other hand, cannot sleep; I think over all the things Podrick told me today. After a while, I fall asleep too, or I try at the very least. Tomorrow we will be facing a long journey towards Riverrun, I must be rested.

 

The last thing I remember before drifting off is a man with a thick red beard, a rude face but with honest beliefs, admirably gazing at me endlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it once again!  
> I might write something about her feelings towards Jaime, you know, when she arrives (and later leaves) Riverrun; mixed with disappointment and sadness.  
> But I'm not sure at least for the time being. Jaime is not a character I fully agree with or support, nor one of my favorites. I strongly believe Brienne takes the best part out of him, but in my opinion, that cannot counter the bad things he had done before (aka throwing Brann, killing innocents-his own cousin,...)  
> Though anything can be possible.  
> If I have time during the summer I might continue this.  
> I'd like to write more about the Tormienne relationship, but it killed me when they didn't reencounter in the season finale, so it will certainly be a kind of AO, and I don't like much making up things that did not happen or may be different in season 7.  
> Only time knows what would I do.
> 
> In the meantime, leave your comments if you want to ask/demand for something, I'll do my best :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it!  
> I'm considering to make the version of Brienne's, when she's at Riverrun, if the crowd asks for it and I'm courageous enough and have ideas.  
> Could be... just if you guys want, of course.


End file.
